


Sick Day

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Ornstein being a cinnamon roll, TLC, cuteness, for your feels, self indulgent, slight roll reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Farram unexpectedly gets sick. Ornstein takes a day off to care for him.
Relationships: Lord Gwyn's Firstborn/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Sick Day

It was a gloomy morning in Anor Londo, the sun had just risen only to be obscured by ominous storm clouds. The scent of rain lingered in the air and the ground was already damp from earlier downpours. Ornstein gazed out of his window watching the silver knights carry out their duties. Today was his day off, he hadn't even been up an hour and he already wanted to return to duty.

He glanced over to his armor stand with a frown, maybe he could sneak into his office to at least catch up on his paperwork? As he weighed his options he was startled by a gentle knock on his door. It was too early to be any of the silver knights or the palace heralds. "Just a moment." He called as he swiftly pulled his shirt on and went to get the door. To his surprise his master was waiting for him, and he was a sight to behold.

His messy silver hair was plastered to his face and damp with sweat. His cheeks were flushed a rosy pink and his golden eyes were dull. He trembled gently as he crossed his arms over his chest, it was clear he was sick. "You look terrible!" Ornstein said as he stepped aside to let him in. "Good morning to you too." He replied flatly. His voice was hoarse as if he'd been coughing all night. "Sorry I'm late, I went to the training yard earlier but I guess you hadn't left yet."

Ornstein raised his eyebrows, "That's not till tomorrow, you made me take today off because I fell asleep in my armor during a meeting." That was embarrassing, at least Lord Gwyn bought his excuse that he was lost in thought. "Looks like you need a day off yourself." Gently he reached up and placed his hand to his forehead, he was burning up. "Actually, you are staying here with me today. You're clearly too sick to be running around." Before he could argue Ornstein led his master to his bed and pulled the covers down.

"You shouldn't spend your day off looking after me." Farram mumbled. At this the lion knight shook his head, "What kind of boyfriend would I be to let you carry out your day in such shape? If it were me you would do the same!" Farram fell silent for a moment before sighing defeatedly. "Alright, I'll stay here. But don't let me be a bother to you." Ornstein gave a half smile, "The only bothering you've ever done was the hot kind." Farram groaned and palmed his face, "You've been around Artorias too long."

Ornstein stepped behind him and helped him to slip out of his robe. Folding it he set it on his dresser as Farram kicked off his sandals and climbed in bed. He pulled the blankets up so far that only his wild mane and glassy eyes could be seen. Ornstein smiled, he looked so cute like that, if only he wasn't sick. Returning to his bed he took a knee and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I'll take good care of you, my love." The warmth in his voice made Farram sigh softly, "My dear knight, whatever would I do without you?"

Ornstein chuckled softly as he stood, moving to a cabinet he began to rummage about. A few minutes later he placed a bucket by the bed where it could be reached easily. On the nightstand he set an empty glass, "I'll have to step out to fetch some water." He said to himself as he set a pitcher next to it. Finally he walked over to his fireplace and set up an iron tripod for cooking, from the hook he hung a pot. This simple cast iron cauldron was blackened, pockmarked, and so misshapen and battered it looked more like a hunk of slag than a pot. But looks were deceiving, this cast iron pot was a legend amongst the silver knights because you could never make a bad meal with it. And the meals Ornstein could make with it easily put the palace cooks to shame.

"I can guess you haven't eaten today?" Ornstein asked as he stacked a few logs for a fire. "I haven't been able to keep anything down, I'm not sure if I can eat right now." Farram's voice was muffled by the blankets obscuring his face. "I know just the thing, I'm going to cook you some chicken soup with rice." Ornstein smiled as he stood and returned to his bed. "I'll be gone for a few minutes, will you be alright until I come back?"

From under the blankets Farram reached out and took Ornstein's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll be fine. You needn't fret about me." Ornstein rolled his eyes, "You know that won't stop me though?" Bending over again the dragonslayer placed a quick kiss to his Lord's hand before picking up the pitcher and stepping out into the hall. A few minutes after he left Farram pulled the blankets about him tighter, earlier he felt warm but now it felt like he was freezing. And without Ornstein the room felt even colder, laying there listening to the patter of rain against the windows and the rustle of leaves as the storm raged outside he couldn't help but feel vulnerable.

He kept imagining that his father or one of the other Knights of Gwyn would drop in. To see him sick would be unacceptable, his father demanded that he be in perfect health at all times, wounds excluded. Gods don't get sick! They are above the plagues that ravage the lesser folk! He would hear him say, it would be even worse to be found sleeping in his knight's bed. Such a scandalous thing would have him stripped of his title and sent to a lowly post far away. He would never see him again... His vision grew blurry as tears suddenly spilled over, since when did he get so emotional?

He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself but it wasn't working as well as it usually did. The feeling of nausea creeping over him didn't help either, after a few minutes he had to sit up. Reaching over he grabbed the bucket from by the bed, he knew he was going to be sick and he didn't dare make a mess in Ornstein's room. A sudden timid knock had his heart pounding like a war drum. "Brother? Are you awake?" Gwyndolin softly called as he cracked the door open. "I'm here." He called hoarsely. A moment later Gwyndolin slipped inside and shut the door behind him. In his hands he held the pitcher that Ornstein took and a medicine kit. "Sir Ornstein told me you were ill and asked for my help. He felt it better to have this handled discreetly instead of going to a healer." He said as he moved to set the pitcher on the nightstand.

Just as he was about to reply his stomach decided it was going to turn itself inside out. He clutched tightly to the bucket as he threw up, Gwyndolin was at his side trying his best to keep his unruly hair out of the way. Thankfully it didn't last long since he didn't have anything left to throw up. "Oh dear! This is a stomach bug. Here I'll get you some water, let's wash your mouth out and I'll get to making your medicine." He used his sorcery to conjure a stool and table next to the bed while he poured a glass if water. Farram gratefully accepted it and he swished a little around before spitting into the bucket.

Setting the bucket aside he laid back down and watched his brother work. His delicate hands plucked, chopped, minced, and ground as he worked away at the herbs he'd gathered. The scent of lavender, chamomile, and a few other herbs filled the room along with the gentle rhythm of his mortar and pestle. His little brother's presence helped to ease his worried mind and before long he found himself drifting off. But he was stirred awake by his brother talking to himself. "Dragon fire and sunlight, weaving round' each other in the divine dance of love. You are truly beautiful together, perhaps one day I may find a love of my own."

Farram gave a faint chuckle, "The moon is a gentle beauty, but strong in its own right. You will find love, that is certain. And with that soul you'll dance to a tune all your own." Gwyndolin blushed as he finished preparing his medicine. Taking a rag he soaked it in cool water and draped it over Farram's forehead. "You have a fever, so this shall help it. I'll prepare your tea, Sir Ornstein should be back soon. Until then try to rest a little please." At that Farram closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

Sometime later he woke up, wether it was day or night he couldn't tell because the curtains were closed. Ornstein sat stirring a pot by the fire, a mouth watering scent lingered in the air. Gwyndolin had gone, but he'd left a cup of tea on the nightstand next to the water. He tried to sit up but his trembling limbs felt like lead and wouldn't cooperate so he promptly fell back into his pillow. "You're awake already? You've only slept two hours!" Ornstein said as he stood and moved to his side. "Here let me prop you up so you can have your medicine. How are you feeling?"

Farram willed himself to sit up as his knight placed a few extra pillows under him. "I feel like shit!" He grumbled as he leaned back. Then his brows furrowed as a scowl crossed his face. "I hate feeling so damn weak and...vulnerable..." At that Ornstein gave a sympathetic smile, with a kiss to his forehead the dragonslayer began to run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair earning him a contented rumble of approval. "It happens to the best of us. But don't worry, like a storm it will pass." Handing him the cup Farram took it and sipped it slowly. Ornstein returned to check the food and stepped into his bathroom. A moment later the sound of running water could be heard as he filled the tub. "You'll feel much better if you're clean. I already have towels and a fresh set of clothes for you. Just hop in when you finish with that.

Not wanting to take too long Farram quickly finished his tea and climbed out of the bed. He felt so tired and sluggish as he shuffled towards the bathroom, once inside he slipped off his pants and climbed in. The warm water felt so good and helped to ease his discomfort. Meanwhile Ornstein changed out the sheets on his bed, they were damp with sweat and he intended to join his master later. By the time he finished fixing everything on his bed the soup was ready and Farram was climbing out of the tub.

Ornstein looked over while he was drying his hair and got a good look at his Lord's divine form. With a goofy grin he stood and raised his hands over his head in a solar salute in silent thanks for the unexpected blessing. Farram saw this in the bathroom mirror and raised his eyebrows. "What sun are you praising?" He asked with a grin in his voice. "Yours, my Lord!" Ornstein replied. Farram replied by playfully tossing the towel over his shoulder and it landed on Ornstein's face. "Save your praising for when I'm well. The sonorous tones you chant in bed are music to my ears!"

Farram laughed faintly as he got dressed and returned to bed. Ornstein brought him a bowl and sat on the floor by the bed with his own. "This is incredible! I need to recommend this recipe to the palace staff." Farram hummed as he sipped on his. "This one has worked miracles every time my old unit came down with a bug. Often my commander would come to me to make this before going to the healers." Ornstein replied between bites. A peaceful silence came between them as they ate, Farram had two more bowls before he was full. Taking the dishes away when they were through Ornstein washed everything and put it all away.

Climbing in bed he laid next to his boyfriend, his hands idly running through his hair. Despite its coarse appearance it was deceptively soft and fluffy. If Farram could purr he would be doing so as he cuddled close to his knight. His fever had gone done considerably, Ornstein felt so warm and comforting being so close. His gentle, loving touch lulled him into a relaxed daze and before long he was fast asleep.

Ornstein felt at peace as he listened to the rain outside and the gentle breathing of his boyfriend next to him. Getting comfortable he closed his eyes and allowed himself some much deserved rest.


End file.
